Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-4+8(4n+6)}$
Answer: Distribute the ${8}$ into the parentheses: $ -4 + {8(}\gray{4n+6}{)} $ $ -4 + {32n+48} $ Rewrite the expression to group the numeric terms: $ 32n {-4 + 48}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ 32n + {44}$ The simplified expression is $32n+44$